Πρωτοχρονιάτικες αναμνήσεις μιας 17χρονης έφηβης
by annbatsi93
Summary: Η Μπέλλα είναι μια 17χρονη, η οποία ερωτεύεται ένα παιδί ένα χρόνο μεγαλύτερό της, τον Εντουαρντ. Μπορούν να είναι μαζί, ή όχι, αφού αυτός δεν έχει κάνει καμία κίνηση.. ακόμη; Μπορούν οι φίλοι τους να τους βοηθήσουν;


Α/Ν: Twilight characters belong to Stephenie Meyer

This is a story for a competition at Bella and Edward Greek Forum..

**UPDATE****: 5****th**** place out of 10**

Ήταν παραμονή Πρωτοχρονιάς. Είχα ξυπνήσει από ένα όνειρο. Ένα όνειρο που φάνταζε με αληθινό. Παράξενο. Ποτέ δεν βλέπω τόσο «ζωντανά» όνειρα. Από τότε που η μητέρα μου πέθανε, ποτέ δεν είχα δει ένα τόσο ζωντανό και-για να πω την αλήθεια-υπέροχο όνειρο. Από τη μία μου άρεσε, αλλά από την άλλη φοβόμουν.

Η μητέρα μου είχε πεθάνει εδώ και ένα χρόνο. Ακριβώς ένα χρόνο. Παραμονή Πρωτοχρονιάς του 2008. Το θυμάμαι τόσο χαρακτηριστικά. Ήταν μεσημέρι. Εγώ και αυτή γυρνούσαμε από τη φίλη μου, στην οποία είχα κοιμηθεί το προηγούμενο βράδυ. Η ατμόσφαιρα ήταν χαρούμενη και ευδιάθετη. Την κοιτούσα. Έδειχνε τόσο όμορφη με τις μακριές της μπούκλες πιασμένες κότσο. Είχε πάει στο κομμωτήριο πρωί-πρωί. Για να είναι έτοιμη για το ρεβεγιόν, μου είχε πει. Αστειεύτηκα μαζί της, λέγοντάς της ότι φροντίζει τόσο πολύ τον εαυτό της, που καταντάει γελοίο . Μου ανταπάντησε, λέγοντάς μου ότι όταν μεγαλώσω, θα μου λέει κι αυτή το ίδιο.. Τότε ήταν που κοίταξα μπροστά και είδα το φορτηγό να έρχεται καταπάνω μας. Το τελευταίο πράγμα που θυμάμαι πριν όλα γίνουν μαύρα ήταν το τρομοκρατημένο, αλλά παρόλα αυτά ήρεμο «σ' αγαπώ, μωρό μου» της μαμάς μου.

Εκείνη τη μέρα την πέρασα στο νοσοκομείο. Εκείνο το βράδυ δεν το θυμάμαι. Ξύπνησα μια βδομάδα αργότερα, όπως μου είπε ο πατέρας μου. Ήμουν σε κώμα. Θυμάμαι τον πατέρα μου να με ρωτάει αν θυμάμαι ανθρώπους και πράγματα, κι εγώ να ρωτάω συνέχεια για τη μαμά μου. Αν ζει ή..

Όταν έμαθα την σκληρή αλήθεια, δεν έκλαψα. Ένιωθα μουδιασμένη, σαν να ζούσα έναν εφιάλτη. Για έναν ολόκληρο μήνα ήμουν σαν νεκρή. Δεν έτρωγα, δεν έβγαινα από το σπίτι, και με τη βία μου έβγαζαν έστω και μία λέξη από το στόμα μου. Στο σχολείο μου συμπεριφέρονταν σαν να μην υπάρχω. Και δεν με πείραζε. Ήξεραν την αλήθεια. Η κολλητή μου προσπαθούσε να μου μιλήσει, να μου βγάλει έστω και μια λέξη από το στόμα μου, χωρίς αποτέλεσμα. Τελικά, τα παράτησε. Απλώς περπατούσαμε σε κάθε διάλειμμα μαζί στο προαύλιο και αυτή μου μιλούσε για τα κατορθώματα της προηγούμενης μέρας με κάποιο αγόρι ή κάποια άλλη φίλη της.

Μου άρεσε η παρέα της. Με έκανε να ξεχνιέμαι. Για λίγο. Όταν γύριζα σπίτι, ο πατέρας μου με έπαιρνε αγκαλιά για να μου δώσει κουράγιο. Κάτι που, για να πω την αλήθεια, δούλευε. Η γιαγιά μου μού έκανε νόημα με το χέρι της να κάτσω δίπλα της, και μου έλεγε ιστορίες από τα παλιά, ιστορίες που με βοηθούσαν να ξεχάσω.

Το απόγευμα, στο φροντιστήριο, έβαζα τα δυνατά μου για να προσέχω στο μάθημα. Μερικές φορές πετύχαινε, μερικές όχι. Σ' αυτό με βοήθησε ο Εντουαρντ, ένας συμμαθητής μου. Στην αρχή αρνιόμουν να το παραδεχτώ ότι κάτι ένιωθα γι αυτόν. Ήξερα ότι δεν ήταν και από τα καλύτερα παιδιά. Ήξερα ότι κάπνιζε, έβριζε και όταν τα έφτιαχνε με κάποιο κορίτσι, ήταν μόνο για να κάνει επίδειξη στους άλλους.

Όλα τα κορίτσια τον ήθελαν. Ήταν ο γνωστός καρδιοκατακτητής του φροντιστηρίου. Περιττό να πω ότι τον είχα και στο σχολείο. Ήταν ένα χρόνο μεγαλύτερός μου, στην τρίτη Λυκείου και πρόεδρος του μαθητικού συμβουλίου. Συνεργάσιμος μεν με τους καθηγητές, αλλά παλιόπαιδο. Είχε πολλούς φίλους. Ε, βέβαια, ο πιο δημοφιλής του σχολείου ήταν, δεν θα είχε φίλους; Πολλούς φίλους, μερικοί από τους οποίους ήταν και στο τμήμα μου.

Η κολλητή μου, η Άλις, το θεώρησε μια καλή ευκαιρία να τον γνωρίσω καλύτερα. «Μπέλλα», μου είχε πει, κοιτάζοντάς με μέ τα μεγάλα, μελιά μάτια της, «πρέπει να κάνεις κάτι. Τα κακά αγόρια πάντα κρύβουν ένα καλό μέσα τους», και μου έκλεισε το μάτι. Είχα κουνήσει αρνητικά το κεφάλι. Εκείνη είχε κατσουφιάσει. Δεν το συνέχισε περαιτέρω.

Στο φροντιστήριο κάθε μέρα τον έβλεπα να κάθεται μόνος του με ένα βιβλίο στο χέρι. Να το διαβάζει με προσήλωση. Μια μέρα, περίεργη καθώς ήμουν, τον πλησίασα και τον ρώτησα: «Ποιο βιβλίο είναι;». Σήκωσε απρόθυμα το κεφάλι του και με κοίταξε. Είχε κάτι υπέροχα, καταπράσινα μάτια και ένα υπέροχο, μπρονζέ χρώμα στα μαλλιά του, τα οποία ήταν φτιαγμένα με τέτοιο τρόπο, που έδιναν το σχήμα του «επιμελώς ατημέλητα», που με έκαναν να χάσω την φωνή μου, τη στιγμή που την είχα βρει.

«Το 'Ένα παιδί μετράει τ' άστρα', του Μενέλαου Λουντέμη», αποκρίθηκε, καθώς έστρεψε τα μάτια του ξανά στο βιβλίο. Η φωνή του ήταν πολύ ωραία, σαν βελούδινη, και ολοκλήρωνε την παραδόξως υπέροχη εμφάνισή του.

«Το χω διαβάσει!», του είπα. «Είναι πολύ ωραίο». Κούνησε το κεφάλι του σε επιδοκιμασία.

«Πως σε λένε;», τον ρώτησα μετά από μια παρατεταμένη σιωπή.

«Εντουαρντ», απάντησε, βαριεστημένα, χωρίς να αποστρέφει τα μάτια του από το κείμενο.

«Εμένα με λένε Μπέλλα», επέμεινα, με την πεποίθηση ότι ο επιμένων, νικά.

«Χάρηκα, Μπέλλα»

«Σ-συγγνώμη αν σε ενοχλώ, Εντουαρντ.», του απάντησα, ειλικρινά.

Έγνεψε καταφατικά. «Το 'χω συνηθίσει», μουρμούρισε.

Τα λεπτά περνούσαν. Είχε πέσει σιωπή ανάμεσά μας. Σιωπή αμηχανίας. Κοίταξα μέσα στο βιβλίο. Τα μακριά, λεπτά δάχτυλά του έπιαναν τη σελίδα, καθώς τη διάβαζε. Το μάτι μου έπεσε εκεί:

_«Ο Μέλιος στεκότανε μπρος στο πανέρι του συλλογισμένος και άρρωστος. Πολύ τον είχε πειράξει τούτη η 'περιέργεια'. Τον έπνιγε. Καλά.. Τόση μεγάλη ντροπή ήταν αυτό που έκανε; Ούτε του πέρασε από το νου, ότι θα γινόταν 'θέατρο', μπροστά σε όλους, επειδή αποφάσισε να κερδίσει το ψωμί του»  
_  
Το κουδούνι χτύπησε, τρομάζοντάς με. Σηκώθηκα πάνω και τον παρατήρησα.

«Ξέρεις», του είπα. «Είναι ωραίο να κάνουμε παρέα».

Με κοίταξε παράξενα με τα υπέροχα, καταπράσινα μάτια του γεμάτα σύγχυση. «Γιατί;»

Ανασήκωσα τους ώμους μου. «Δεν ξέρω. Απλά νιώθω ασφαλής κοντά σου.»

Χαμογέλασε. _Θεέ μου! Χαμογέλασε_. Ένα υπέροχο, στραβό χαμόγελο που με έκανε να τον κοιτάζω σαν χάνος. Τον έκανε πιο όμορφο απ' ότι ήταν. _Πόσο πιο όμορφος μπορεί να γίνει πια;_ Σκέφτηκα.

Άκουσα τους φίλους του να τον φωνάζουν. Πρέπει να είχε μπει το δικό τους τμήμα. Γύρισα και τους κοίταξα. Ήταν δύο. Ο ένας μελαχρινός κι ο άλλος ξανθός. Από ότι είχα ακούσει, ο μελαχρινός ήταν εκείνος που τον είχε επηρεάσει ώστε να γίνει έτσι. Ο ξανθός ήταν, όπως υπέθεσα, ο κολλητός του. Τους έβλεπα συνέχεια μαζί στο σχολείο, παλιά. Μέχρι τη στιγμή που ήρθε ο μελαχρινός στην παρέα. Μου διέφευγε το όνομά του, αλλά νομίζω ότι τον φώναζαν Εμμετ ή κάτι τέτοιο.

«Θα τα πούμε», μου είπε με έναν τόνο αυτοπεποίθησης στη φωνή του. «Χάρηκα, εμμ.. Μπέλλα». Μου έτεινε το χέρι.

«Παρομοίως», είπα, κοκκινίζοντας, και του έσφιξα το χέρι. Ηλεκτρισμός πέρασε το κορμί μου τη στιγμή που του έπιασα το χέρι. Το άφησα αμέσως και είδα ότι κι αυτός είχε πάρει την ίδια παράξενη έκφραση απορίας. «Εμμ.. Τα λέμε, Εντουαρντ»

Κούνησε επιδοκιμαστικά το κεφάλι, κοιτάζοντάς με ακόμη παράξενα. Μετά, γύρισε και έφυγε.

Τον έβλεπα που κατευθυνόταν προς τους φίλους του. Μόλις έφτασε εκεί, εγώ γύρισα για να φύγω, αλλά κάτι άκουσα, σαν 'Τι έγινε; Θα πιάσουμε κι άλλη κορόιδο;', και γέλια. Πολύ δυνατά γέλια. Πάω στοίχημα ότι ήταν του Εμμετ.

Πάλεψα με το θυμό μου, μάζεψα την αυτοπεποίθηση που μόλις είχα κερδίσει και κατευθύνθηκα προς την τάξη μου.

Η κολλητή μου με περίμενε. Είχε ένα ενθουσιασμένο ύφος, σαν να παρατηρούσε από κάποια γωνία. Την είχα ικανή. Η Αλις ήθελε να είναι μέσα σε όλα. Ακόμα και στα δικά μου.

«Λοιπόν;», με ρώτησε, όταν έφτασα σ' εκείνη. «Τι γίνεται με σένα και τον Κάλεν;»

Την κοίταξα παράξενα. «Τον ποιον;»

«Τον Κάλεν», είπε, σαν να της έκανα πλάκα. «Α.. Νόμιζα ότι ήξερες το επίθετό του. Ήθελα να πω.. τον Εντουαρντ»

Με το άκουσμα του ονόματός του, το πρόσωπό μου έλαμψε. «Με τον Εντουαρντ;.. Τίποτα το ιδιαίτερο», έπαιξα την αδιάφορη. Δεν το πιασε.

«Ω έλα τώρα! Σε είδα που του μιλούσες και σου μιλούσε. Τι γίνεται;», με ρώτησε με περιέργεια και ανυπομονησία.

«Δεν μπορώ να σου πω τώρα. Πρέπει να πάμε στο μάθημα.», είπα και την τράβηξα προς την τάξη, προσπαθώντας να το αποφύγω.

«Όχι, Μπέλλα. Το μάθημα μπορεί να περιμένει. Είναι αγγλικά. Και εσύ έχεις το proficiency. Μια απουσία δεν θα σε βλάψει.», σήκωσε το ένα της φρύδι.

Αναστέναξα. «Μα..» επιχείρησα να αντικρούσω το επιχείρημά της.

«Θα έρθεις», είπε και με τράβηξε προς την έξοδο του σχολείου.

Αυτά έγιναν τον Μάρτιο, δύο μήνες μετά το θάνατο της μητέρας μου. Μετά από πολλές προσπάθειες, και αφού η Αλις με έπρηζε να του μιλήσω, πήγα και του μίλησα. Διάβαζε άλλο βιβλίο τώρα. 'Βίος και Πολιτεία του Αλέξη Ζορμπά', του Νίκου Καζαντζάκη.

Ώστε του άρεσε η ελληνική λογοτεχνία. Η παλιά ελληνική λογοτεχνία. Μπορούσα να το υποστώ. Εμένα μου άρεσε να διαβάζω εφηβικά μυθιστορήματα. Ιστορίες αγάπης, εφηβείας και χωρισμού. Το αγαπημένο μου ήταν το 'Σ ευχαριστώ για τις αναμνήσεις' της Σεσίλια Άχερν.

Πήγαινα και του έκανα παρέα στο φροντιστήριο, όπου διάβαζε συνήθως. Δεν τον ενοχλούσα. Τουλάχιστον, έτσι πίστευα. Πιστεύω το ότι αν βρίσκεσαι από πάνω από κάποιον την ώρα που διαβάζει, είναι μεν ενοχλητικό, αλλά δε νομίζω το να διαβάζεις μαζί του ένα συγκεκριμένο κομμάτι είναι ενοχλητικό. Στο κάτω-κάτω, παρέα του κάνεις!

Στο σχολείο ήταν άλλος άνθρωπος. Έβριζε για πλάκα, πετούσε σπόντες στους κολλητούς του, και κυρίως στον Τζάσπερ, τον κολλητό του. Σπόντες που τον έκαναν να τον βλέπει με κακό μάτι από εδώ και πέρα. Τώρα πια, Μάιο μήνα, δεν πολυμιλούσαν. Φοβόμουν να τον ρωτήσω στο φροντιστήριο το γιατί. Δεν ξέρω γιατί. Είχαμε αποκτήσει μια οικειότητα πια. Μιλούσαμε κανονικά. Κυρίως για βιβλία. Με έκανε να αισθάνομαι άνετα, αλλά εγώ φοβόμουν να τον ρωτήσω τι συμβαίνει με τον κολλητό του.

Θυμάμαι μια μέρα, Μάιος ήταν, δίναμε εξετάσεις στο σχολείο. Με πλησίασε ο Τζάσπερ.

«Είσαι η Μπέλλα;», με ρώτησε.

Κούνησα καταφατικά το κεφάλι. «Ναι.. Γιατί ρωτάς;», τον ρώτησα με ένα ύφος σύγχυσης.

«Θα σε παρακαλέσω να μείνεις μακριά από τον Εντουαρντ. Τώρα τελευταία έχει επηρεαστεί πολύ από τον Εμμετ και έχει πάρει τον κατήφορο. Στο λέω για το καλό σου. Σε παρακαλώ, κάντο.», πήρε μια βαθιά ανάσα. «Αλλιώς θα πληγωθείς άσχημα.»

«Ε-εγώ..», ψέλλισα. «Τι εννοείς έχει πάρει τον κατήφορο;»

Αναστέναξε. «Θα στα πω μια άλλη μέρα. Τώρα δεν έχω χρόνο. Αν είχα, ευχαρίστως θα στα εξηγούσα όλα.»

«Εντάξει.», συμφώνησα. «Καλή επιτυχία σε ότι μάθημα κι αν δίνετε.»

Μου χαμογέλασε.

Την επόμενη μέρα χτύπησε το κινητό μου. Το σήκωσα. Ήταν ο Τζάσπερ. Το απόγευμα βγήκαμε έξω. Μου είπε ότι ο Εντουαρντ αυτή την περίοδο δεν ήταν καλά. Είχε πεθάνει ο μικρός του αδερφός από καρκίνο. Εκεί ήταν που ήρθε ο Εμμετ και του τον έκλεψε. Καθώς είχαν πάθει το ίδιο, είχαν χάσει ένα κοντινό πρόσωπο, αυτό τους έκανε να δεθούν ακόμη περισσότερο. Και ο Εμμετ μπορούσε να παρηγορήσει καλύτερα τον Εντουαρντ. Τουλάχιστον έτσι έλεγε, μου είπε ο Τζάσπερ.

Ο Εμμετ τα βράδια έσερνε τον Εντουαρντ σε μπαρ και σε πάρτι, 'για να τον κάνει να νιώσει καλύτερα'. Αμ δε! Ο Εντουαρντ γινόταν χειρότερα, κατά τη γνώμη του Τζάσπερ. Έτσι κολλούσε περισσότερο με τον Εμμετ.

Έπρεπε να το σταματήσω αυτό. Ο Τζάσπερ ήταν ο κολλητός του Εντουαρντ και έπρεπε να τους συμφιλιώσω και πάλι.

Την επόμενη μέρα κανόνισα ραντεβού εγώ, ο Τζάσπερ και ο Εντουαρντ. Ήθελε κι η Αλις να έρθει μαζί μου, καθώς είχε ένα μικρό κολληματάκι με τον Τζάσπερ. Μετά από πολύ συζήτηση, και καβγά μπορώ να πω, πήγαν όλα στράφι.

Το καλοκαίρι, προσπαθούσα να επικοινωνήσω με τον Εντουαρντ, αλλά δεν σήκωνε το κινητό του. Μια μέρα πέρασα έξω από το σπίτι του και τον συνάντησα 'τυχαία'. Μετά από έναν καβγά που είχαμε, στον οποίο εγώ είχα δίκιο, δεν μου ξαναμίλησε. Τον πετύχαινα που και που έξω με τον Εμμετ και το μόνο που έκανε, ήταν να με αγνοεί.

Άρχισα να μην συμπαθώ αυτόν τον Εμμετ. Από την αρχή το ήξερα ότι ήταν τέτοιος τύπος. Από τη στιγμή που με είχε αποκαλέσει 'κορόιδο' και δεν ξέρω κι εγώ τι άλλο, τον πήρα με κακό μάτι. Επηρέαζε τον Εντουαρντ.

Άρχιζα να πιστεύω ότι ο Εντουαρντ ήταν το κακό παιδί. Ότι τελικά όλες οι φήμες γι αυτόν έβγαιναν αληθινές. Δεν ήθελα να το παραδεχτώ.

Ένα ολόκληρο καλοκαίρι είχα κλειστεί στον εαυτό μου. Δεν έβγαινα έξω, δεν μιλούσα, δεν σήκωνα το τηλέφωνο, είτε ήταν ο Τζάσπερ είτε η Αλις. Ο πατέρας μου, η μεγάλη μου αδερφή και η γιαγιά μου νόμιζαν ότι έφταιγε πάλι ο θάνατος της μητέρας μου. Πόσο λάθος έκαναν! Μπορεί να ήταν ένα πρόσφατο γεγονός, αλλά-δόξα τω Θεώ-το είχα κατά κάποιο τρόπο ξεπεράσει.

Δεν ξαναείδα τον Εντουαρντ.

Ήταν αρχές Σεπτεμβρίου. Στα γενέθλιά μου, δεκατρείς Σεπτεμβρίου, γνώρισα ένα αγόρι. Τον ξάδερφο της Αλις. Το όνομά του ήταν Πίτερ. Έδειχνε μεγάλο ενδιαφέρον για μένα. Ήταν στην ηλικία μου, και ήταν ψηλός, μελαχρινός, με καταγάλανα μάτια. Δεν έμοιαζε, όμως στην Αλις.

Σε όλη τη διάρκεια του πάρτι με φλέρταρε. Εγώ περιττό να πω ότι σκεφτόμουν συνέχεια τον Εντουαρντ. Είχε περάσει στη σχολή Νομικής σε ένα πανεπιστήμιο στο εξωτερικό. Ντάρτμουθ νομίζω το έλεγαν. Θα τον ξαναέβλεπα ποτέ;

«Λοιπόν, Μπέλλα;» με ρώτησε ο Πίτερ βγάζοντάς με από τις σκέψεις μου. Τον κοίταξα. «Τι θα έλεγες αν αύριο βγαίναμε;»

Το σκέφτηκα λιγάκι. «Χμμ.. Δεν είναι άσχημη ιδέα.. Γιατί όχι;». Να ξεχάσω και τον Εντουαρντ. Μια για πάντα.

Η Αλις μας διέκοψε. «Πίτερ, θα στην πάρω για λίγο. Έχουμε να συζητήσουμε κάτι..» κοίταξε τον Τζάσπερ «..ιδιαιτέρως.»

Την κοίταξα παράξενα. Κάτι είχε συμβεί. Στον Εντουαρντ. Είχα ένα κακό προαίσθημα. Και βγήκε αληθινό.

«Μπέλλα..», μου είπε ο Τζάσπερ.

«Τι έγινε με τον Εντουαρντ;», τον διέκοψα.

Ο Τζάσπερ και η Αλις κοιτάχθηκαν. Τελικά, η Αλις μίλησε. «Ξέρεις, Μπέλλα, ο Εντουαρντ δεν..»

«Τι έπαθε;!», τη διέκοψα απότομα, καθώς λυγμοί άρχισαν να ανεβαίνουν στο λαιμό μου.

«..Έπαθε ένα ατύχημα.», είπε σαν πνιγμένη η Αλις. «..Είναι σε κώμα.»

Ένιωσα τον κόσμο γύρω μου να στροβιλίζεται. Το επόμενο που θυμόμουν, ήταν τα καταγάλανα μάτια του Πίτερ να με κοιτάζουν ανήσυχα, καθώς βρισκόταν από πάνω μου. «Μπέλλα;»

Δεν μπορούσα να αναπνεύσω. Δεν μπορούσα να έχανα ένα άτομο το οποίο αγαπούσα. Όχι πάλι. Μου ήρθαν αναμνήσεις από εκείνη την Πρωτοχρονιά. Εκείνο το πρωινό. Παραμονή Πρωτοχρονιάς. Λυγμοί ανέβαιναν από το στήθος μου. Με έπνιγαν. Σαν ένα κύμα από τη θάλασσα που ερχόταν καταπάνω μου και με σκέπαζε.

Χάθηκα μέσα της.

* * *

_«Είναι καλά, γιατρέ;»_

«Η κατάστασή της δεν είναι καλά. Έχει υποστεί μεγάλη συναισθηματική φόρτιση. Είστε συγγενής;»

«Εμμ.. Όχι ακριβώς. Αλλά είμαι το αγόρι της.»

«Το όνομά σας;»

«Πίτερ Άντερσον»  
  
Άκουγα τη συζήτηση εδώ και λίγη ώρα. Μόνο που οι φωνές τους ακούγονταν τόσο απόμακρα. Ένιωθα σαν να ζούσα σε ένα όνειρο. Ένα όνειρο που δεν είχε τελειωμό. Τον ήθελα εδώ, κοντά μου. Το μόνο άτομο που δεν μπορούσε να έρθει.

«Ε-Εντουαρντ..», ψιθύρισα.

Η συζήτηση διακόπηκε στη μέση. «Ποιος είναι ο Εντουαρντ;», ψέλλισε ο Πίτερ. «Αλις!», φώναξε, και ακούστηκε τόσο δυνατά, που αν μπορούσα να κουνηθώ, θα έκλεινα με δύναμη τα αυτιά μου.

«Εδώ είμαι!», είπε κουρασμένα η Αλις. «Έκανα παρέα στην Άντζελα. Τι έγινε;», ρώτησε, τρομοκρατημένα θα έλεγα. Πάω στοίχημα ότι θα με είδε.

Η αδερφή μου η Άντζελα ήταν εδώ; Είχε έρθει να με δει από.. από την Αγγλία;

«Αλις, ποιος είναι ο Εντουαρντ;», ρώτησε, θυμωμένα θα έλεγα, ο Πίτερ.

Η Αλις έβγαλε μια πνιχτή κραυγή, σαν λυγμό. «Ο Εντουαρντ..», ψιθύρισε.

«Ναι.», είπε θυμωμένα ο Πίτερ. «Ποιος είναι;»

«Ένας.. ένας φίλος.. μας.. Τζάσπερ!!!», φώναξε, καθώς βγήκε έξω.

Δεν θυμάμαι τίποτα άλλο.

* * *

Παραμονή Χριστουγέννων.

Ξύπνησα από το κουδούνι της εξώπορτας που χτυπούσε δυνατά. Κι άλλα παιδιά για κάλαντα. Μούγκρισα δυνατά μέσα στο μαξιλάρι μου.

«Μα, δεν θα καταλάβουν πια ότι μερικοί δεν πάνε για κάλαντα;» , μουρμούρισα εκνευρισμένη.

«Δε νομίζω. Εξάλλου, γι αυτά είναι μέρα χαράς. Μαζεύουν χρήματα για να αγοράσουν δώρα κλπ»

Σήκωσα το κεφάλι μου. Η αδερφή μου καθόταν στο γραφείο μου και με κοίταζε με τα μεγάλα, καστανά της μάτια. Έμοιαζε πολύ στη μαμά μας. Εγώ είχα πάρει από τον πατέρα μου. Καστανόχρυσα μάτια, καστανά μαλλιά. Τίποτα το ιδιαίτερο.

«Άντζελα;», ρώτησα, καθώς σηκώθηκα απότομα από το κρεβάτι μου και την αγκάλιασα. «Πότε ήρθες;»

«Σήμερα το πρωί. Εσύ κοιμόσουν. Δεν ήθελα να σε ξυπνήσω..», είπε ήρεμα και με φίλησε στοργικά στο κεφάλι.

Απέξω ακούγονταν τα κάλαντα από κάποια μικρά παιδιά. Μπορούσα να ακούσω και τη γιαγιά μου να τραγουδάει σιωπηλά μέσα από τα δάκρυα της. Πάντα της άρεσε να ακούει τα κάλαντα. Της θύμιζαν παλιές, καλές εποχές, όταν ήταν νέα.

«Ο μπαμπάς;», ρώτησα την Άντζελα.

«Είναι στο μαγαζί.», μου είπε. «Έχει να υποστεί πολλά παιδιά που πάνε για κάλαντα» γέλασε.

Γέλασα κι εγώ. Παράξενο. Είχα να γελάσω από τότε που έκανα παρέα με τον Εντουαρντ. Το όνομά του με έκανε να θέλω να κλάψω. Να πέσω στο πάτωμα σφαδάζοντας από τον πόνο της απώλειας. Μιας απώλειας μισού χρόνου και περισσότερο. Του είχα πει ότι μου αρέσει, αλλά με είχε απορρίψει, κάτι που σπάνια έκανε, από ότι είχα ακούσει. Γιατί, όμως;

«Λοιπόν;», με ρώτησε. «Πως πέρασες εδώ χωρίς εμένα; Έχω να σε δω από τότε που..», πήρε μια βαθιά ανάσα, καθώς θυμόταν τις αναμνήσεις από μένα σε ένα κρεβάτι νοσοκομείου. «..που δεν ήσουν και τόσο καλά στην υγεία σου..»

Δεν ήξερα τι να της πω.. Το ότι είχα βγει ένα-και μόνο ένα-ραντεβού με τον Πίτερ, το οποίο πήγε στράφι, τη στιγμή που τον αποκάλεσα 'Εντουαρντ'; Τις επιδόσεις μου στα διαγωνίσματα που γράφαμε, που ήταν πάντα άριστες; Ήμουν τρίτη Λυκείου πια. Σε μισό χρόνο θα πήγαινα κοντά της. Θα σπούδαζα Αγγλική Φιλολογία στο πανεπιστήμιο του Cambridge.

Από την άλλη, μπορούσα να της πω τα πάντα. Τα πάντα σχετικά με εμένα και τον Εντουαρντ. Με εμένα και ένα άτομο που καθόμουν δίπλα του και διαβάζαμε μαζί το βιβλίο που διάβαζε. Που προσπάθησα να συμφιλιώσω με τον κολλητό του. Κάτι που, δυστυχώς, δεν είχα πετύχει.

Η γιαγιά μας μου διέκοψε τις σκέψεις. «Λοιπόν;», ρώτησε. «Θα έρθετε να φάτε πρωινό;»

Σηκωθήκαμε πάνω. «Δεν θα μου ξεφύγεις εμένα..», μου είπε παιχνιδιάρικα η αδερφή μου. «..Θα μου τα πεις όλα!»

«..Μετά.», της υποσχέθηκα.

Η κουζίνα μύριζε φρέσκα μελομακάρονα και κουραμπιέδες. Συνήθως η μαμά μας μας έκανε τέτοιες λιχουδιές κάθε χρόνο. Μόνο που φέτος δεν μπορούσε. Έτσι, τις έκανε η γιαγιά μας.

Η γιαγιά μας ήταν το κάτι άλλο. Μπορεί να ήταν εβδομήντα και κάτι χρονών, αλλά είχε την αντοχή μιας σαραντάχρονης. Πως τα προλάβαινε όλα, ένας Θεός ήξερε μόνο.

Έφαγα το πρωινό μου, γάλα με δημητριακά, και πήγα στο σαλόνι. Το επιβλητικό, χριστουγεννιάτικο δέντρο ήταν στολισμένο με κάθε είδους λαμπάκια και στολίδια. Το κοίταξα από πάνω μέχρι κάτω σε μια νοσταλγική ανάμνηση. Ανάμνηση της μαμάς μου. Χωρίς να χάνω καιρό, πήγα στο δωμάτιό μου και πήρα μια φωτογραφία. Έτρεξα στο σαλόνι και έβαλα τη φωτογραφία την κορυφή. Την κοίταξα προσεκτικά. Από την φωτογραφία δεν έλειπε κανένας. Εγώ, η μαμά μου, ο μπαμπάς μου και η αδερφή μου. Με φόντο τον Λευκό Πύργο. Άφησα ένα δάκρυ να κυλήσει στο μάγουλό μου, και ξαφνικά ένιωσα δυο χέρια να με αγκαλιάζουν.

«Ήταν πολύ όμορφη.», ψιθύρισε η αδερφή μου. «Μας φρόντιζε όλους..»

«Λες και ήξερε ότι κάποτε..», πήρα μια βαθιά ανάσα και έσφιξα τα δόντια μου για να μην κλάψω.

«Κορίτσια! Ελάτε!», μας φώναξε η γιαγιά μου. «Έχουμε ετοιμασίες!»

Πήγαμε στην κουζίνα. Η υπόλοιπη μέρα πέρασε με εμένα και την αδερφή μου να βοηθάμε τη γιαγιά μας στην κουζίνα, φτιάχνοντας μελομακάρονα και κουραμπιέδες. Κατά το μεσημεράκι ήρθε ο πατέρας μας από τη δουλειά. Ήταν κουρασμένος και έπεσε να κοιμηθεί αμέσως.

Το μεσημέρι ήταν και η στιγμή που εξιστόρησα τα πάντα στην αδερφή μου. Και όταν λέω τα πάντα, το εννοώ.

«Ώστε, λοιπόν, αυτός ο Εντουαρντ, δεν σε ήθελε;», ρώτησε με αμφιβολία.

«Δεν ξέρω, Άντζελα. Δεν μου είπε ποτέ.», είπα, σκεφτική.

«Χμμ.. Κάποιο λάκκο έχει η φάβα..»

«Λες;», τη ρώτησα, ελπίζοντας να έχει δίκιο.

«Από όσα μου είπες, αυτό το αγόρι σε θέλει και δεν μπορεί να στο πει.», είπε με σιγουριά.

«Δεν ξέρω, Άντζελα. Ειλικρινά.»

«Και έχω και ένα καλό προαίσθημα και για την Πρωτοχρονιά..», μου είχε πει, και μου έκλεισε το μάτι.

* * *

Και να 'μαι τώρα, παραμονή πρωτοχρονιάς, ξυπνώντας από αυτό το ζωντανό όνειρο. Είδα ότι ήμουν σε ένα καταπράσινο λιβάδι, μαζί με τη μητέρα μου. Μου κρατούσε το χέρι και μου έλεγε συνέχεια ότι θα επιτύχω στη ζωή μου, και ότι κάποια από τα όνειρά μου θα γίνουν πραγματικότητα, αρκεί να ελπίζω. Και τότε ξύπνησα.

«Καλημέρα, υπναρού!», με πείραξε η αδερφή μου.

«Καλημέρα», είπα νυσταγμένη. «Τι ώρα είναι;»

«Είναι δέκα το πρωί. Θα σηκωθείς; Έχουμε να πάμε για ψώνια!», είπε ενθουσιασμένη.

Το είχα ξεχάσει! Θα πηγαίναμε να αγοράσουμε δώρα για την οικογένεια. «Ναι, φυσικά! Ντύνομαι κι έρχομαι.»

Μια ώρα αργότερα, ήμασταν στα μαγαζιά και ψωνίζαμε. Πολλά παιδιά ήταν έξω για τα καθιερωμένα πρωτοχρονιάτικα κάλαντα. Στους δρόμους ακούγονταν χριστουγεννιάτικα τραγούδια. Από τους φούρνους ερχόταν η μυρωδιά από ψωμί, ανακατεμένη με τη μυρωδιά από μελομακάρονα. Σου άνοιγε την όρεξη.

Κάναμε τα ψώνια μας, αγοράζοντας μια κολόνια για τον μπαμπά μας, καθώς δεν θέλαμε να σπάσουμε την παράδοση που είχε καθιερώσει η μαμά μας, μια ζακέτα για τη γιαγιά μας και για μας.. ότι μπορούσες να φανταστείς. Ξοδέψαμε όλα μας τα χρήματα που μας είχαν δώσει οι θείες μας.

Γυρίσαμε γελώντας στο σπίτι. Ο μπαμπάς μας μας κοίταξε παράξενα. «Τι έγινε; Πως τα περάσατε;». Ήταν εμφανής η έκπληξή του. Λογικό, γιατί μια τέτοια μέρα, σαν πέρυσι, είχε χάσει τη σύζυγό του και μητέρα μας.

«Περάσαμε μια χαρά!», είπαμε μαζί συγχρόνως και σκάσαμε στα γέλια.

«Είμαι σίγουρος πως η μητέρα σας θα ήθελε να συμπεριφέρεστε έτσι.», ψιθύρισε.

«Και θα είναι πολύ χαρούμενη για μας. Είμαι σίγουρη.», πρόσθεσε η Άντζελα.

Εγώ κοίταξα κάτω. «Έχει δίκιο.», ψιθύρισα.

«Τι λέτε;», είπε ευδιάθετα ο πατέρας μου. «Πάμε να φάμε;»

Πήγαμε στην κουζίνα. Η γιαγιά μας μας είχε μαγειρέψει το αγαπημένο μας φαγητό. Παστίτσιο. Το φάγαμε τόσο γρήγορα, που μόλις καθίσαμε στο τραπέζι, σηκωθήκαμε. Ευχαριστήσαμε τη γιαγιά μας και πήγαμε στο δωμάτιό μας να κοιμηθούμε. Έπρεπε να είμαστε ξεκούραστες για το ρεβεγιόν.

Ξυπνήσαμε κατά τις οκτώ. Αρχίσαμε να ετοιμαζόμαστε για το βράδυ. Η αδερφή μου μου έφτιαξε τα μαλλιά, όπως ακριβώς όπως τα είχε η μαμά μας τότε. Πριν ένα χρόνο. Εξάλλου, είχα πάρει τις μπούκλες της. Η αδερφή μου τα έκανε πιο σοφιστικέ. Απλά τα έπιασε επιμελώς στο πλάι.

Κατά τις δέκα, αρχίσαμε να ντυνόμαστε. Θα βγαίναμε έξω μετά την αλλαγή του χρόνου. Η αδερφή μου έβαλε ένα υπέροχο, κατακόκκινο, στράπλες φόρεμα με παγιέτες, και τις ψηλοτάκουνες, μαύρες γόβες της. Εγώ πήγα να ντυθώ πιο απλά, με τζιν και ένα απλό μπλουζάκι, αλλά η αδερφή μου ήταν κάθετη.

«Όχι! Θα βάλεις το μπλουζάκι και το κολάν που αγόρασες!», με πρόσταξε, κρατώντας στο ένα χέρι της ένα αμάνικο, εξώπλατο μπλουζάκι που με είχε αναγκάσει να πάρω σήμερα το πρωί. Ήταν μαύρο, και ήταν στολισμένο με μαύρες και γκρίζες παγιέτες. Το κολάν ήταν μαύρο, ολόμαυρο, και μπορώ να πω, πολύ εφαρμοστό πάνω μου.

Στο άλλο της χέρι κρατούσε τα παπούτσια. Τα παπούτσια ήταν άλλη υπόθεση. Ήταν κάτι δερμάτινες γόβες με πλατφόρμα σε στρογγυλή γραμμή, και τακούνι, μπορώ να πω ότι ήταν και δέκα πόντων.

«Εγώ δεν τα φοράω αυτά!», ούρλιαξα, καθώς έδειχνα με το δάχτυλο το ψηλοτάκουνο τέρας που υψωνόταν μπροστά μου.

«Θα τα φορέσεις!», επέμεινε.

«Όχι!», ανταπάντησα.

«Αν τα φορέσεις, θα σε πάρω στο Λονδίνο μαζί μου!», είπε, με ύφος θριαμβευτικό.

Ήξερε ότι το Λονδίνο ήταν η αδυναμία μου. «Να πάρει! Άντε καλά! Κέρδισες! Θα τις φορέσω!»

Μια ώρα αργότερα, βαφόμασταν.

«Θα σε κάνω μια κούκλα!», μου υποσχέθηκε η αδερφή μου.

«Λες και θα φαίνομαι κούκλα μπροστά σου!», κατσούφιασα.

«Ω, έλα τώρα! Η καθεμία έχει τη δική της ομορφιά!», με προέτρεψε.

Τελικώς, με έβαψε απλά, κάτι που τόνιζε, όμως, τα μάτια μου. Είχε κάνει κι αυτή το ίδιο.

Χτύπησε το κουδούνι. Πήγα να ανοίξω. Ήταν ο Τζάσπερ και η Αλις. Αγκαλιά. Είχα ξεχάσει τελείως ότι αυτό το κολλητηλίκι το καλοκαίρι είχε οδηγήσει στη σχέση τους εδώ και τέσσερις μήνες.

Μόλις τους είδα, άνοιξα διάπλατα το στόμα μου. Ήταν και οι δύο υπέροχοι. Τόσο ταιριαστοί. Ο Τζάσπερ φορούσε ένα μαύρο κοστούμι με άσπρο πουκάμισο και μαύρη γραβάτα, ενώ η Αλις-αχ, αυτή η Αλις! πάντα μέσα τη μόδα!-φορούσε ένα κοντό, μαύρο, μίνι φόρεμα, και δεκάποντες μπότες.

«Γουάου!», φώναξε η Αλις. «Είσαι μια κούκλα!», και με αγκάλιασε.

«Κοίτα ποιος μιλάει!», είπα γελώντας και την αγκάλιασα κι εγώ.

Κοίταξα τον Τζάσπερ. Κατά έναν παράξενο τρόπο, το πρόσωπό του έλαμπε, λες και έμαθε κάτι χαρμόσυνο. Μου χαμογέλασε και του το ανταπέδωσα.

«Παιδιά!! Θα έρθετε;», φώναξε ο πατέρας μας. «Θα χάσετε την αλλαγή του χρόνου!» Κοίταξα το ρολόι. Απέμεναν πέντε λεπτά.

Κλείσαμε την πόρτα και κατευθυνθήκαμε προς την κουζίνα, όταν το κουδούνι ξαναχτύπησε.

«Πάω εγώ!», φώναξα και κατευθύνθηκα προς την πόρτα, βλαστημώντας από μέσα μου.

«Άντε, Μπέλλα! Θα χάσεις τα πυροτεχνήματα!», μου φώναξε η Αλις κατενθουσιασμένη.

«Τώρα!», φώναξα, εκνευρισμένη.

Το κουδούνι επέμεινε. Μα, ποιος μπορεί να είναι τέτοια ώρα, αναρωτήθηκα.

Άνοιξα την πόρτα και μόλις είδα το άτομο που στεκόταν στο κατώφλι, πάγωσα.

«Γεια..», είπε αμήχανα.

Με το άκουσμα της φωνής του, χίλιες αναμνήσεις ήρθαν στο μυαλό μου. Τη μέρα που τον είδα πρώτη φορά να κάθεται σε μια γωνία στο φροντιστήριο να διαβάζει ένα βιβλίο, τη μέρα που του πρωτομίλησα, εκείνο το στραβό χαμόγελο που μου είχε δώσει. Χίλιες αναμνήσεις, που φάνταζαν αιώνες μακριά.

Στην αρχή δεν τον αναγνώρισα, καθώς είχε αλλάξει. Το μαλλί του είχε σκουρύνει, και ήταν σηκωμένο πάνω σε στυλ «επιμελώς ατημέλητο». Αυτά τα μάτια, όμως, αυτά τα ειλικρινή, καταπράσινα μάτια, θα τα αναγνώριζα παντού.

«Ε-Εντουαρντ;», ρώτησα, έκπληκτη.

Μου χαμογέλασε με εκείνο το στραβό χαμόγελο.

«Τ-τι κάνεις εδώ;», ψέλλισα.

«Ήρθα να διορθώσω κάποιες καταστάσεις. Ξέρεις, τον τελευταίο χρόνο, σου φέρθηκα άσχημα. Λυπάμαι γι αυτό. Σου φέρθηκα με τον χειρότερο τρόπο, ενώ δεν έπρεπε. Κατάλαβα το λάθος μου και ήρθα να ζητήσω να με συγχωρέσεις. Μπορείς;», με ρώτησε, καθώς το βλέμμα του παρακαλούσε αυτό που μόλις μου ζήτησε.

«Εντουαρντ..», ψιθύρισα.

«Ξέρω, είναι δύσκολο, αλλά σε παρακαλώ, μια μικρή, μικρούλα ευκαιρία ζητάω. Αν δεν μου τη δώσεις, δεν πειράζει. Θα θεωρήσω ότι προσπάθησα.»

«Μπέλλα!!!», τρεις φωνές ακούστηκαν από πίσω μου. «Θα χάσεις τα πυροτεχνήματα!!!»

«Εντουαρντ.. εγώ..», ψέλλισα και πάλι «.. Ειλικρινά, δεν ξέρω τι..»

«Σ αγαπώ.», με διέκοψε.

«Τ-τι;», ρώτησα, σοκαρισμένη. Ζούσα ένα όνειρο. Αυτό ήταν το μόνο σίγουρο.

«Σ αγαπώ και δεν μπορείς να κάνεις τίποτα γι αυτό!», επέμεινε.

«Κι εγώ, αλλά δεν γ..»

«Αυτό ήταν το μόνο που ήθελα να ακούσω», με διέκοψε.

Πήρε το πρόσωπό μου στα σταθερά, μακριά χέρια του, και κοιτάζοντάς με κατευθείαν στα μάτια, έσκυψε προς τα κάτω. Χωρίς να ξέρω γιατί το έκανα αυτό, ασυναίσθητα, στάθηκα στις μύτες των ποδιών μου, καθώς τα χέρια μου πέρασαν πίσω από το κεφάλι του και κλείδωσαν στα ανακατεμένα, μπρονζέ μαλλιά του.

Και τότε με φίλησε, ενώ ένας υπόκωφος ήχος ακουγόταν στο παρασκήνιο. Κατάλαβα ότι ήταν τα πυροτεχνήματα.

Η αδερφή μου είχε δίκιο. Κάποιο λάκκο είχε η φάβα. Ο Εντουαρντ μ' αγαπούσε. Απλά δεν ήξερε πως να μου το πει. Και τώρα, έξι μήνες αργότερα, θα μπορούσα να του αποδείξω κι εγώ πόσο τον αγαπάω. Όταν μια αγάπη χάνεται, κάποια άλλη γεννιέται. Και μπορώ να το αποδείξω αυτό. Γιατί, μπορεί η αγάπη της μητέρας μου για μένα να χάθηκε τη στιγμή που πέθανε, αλλά η αγάπη του Εντουαρντ θα παραμείνει για πάντα εδώ..

Μέχρι το τέλος.


End file.
